Derek One Point Oh
by LiveinJpg
Summary: Derek's been aged backwards and Lydia finds herself drawn to him.


**Chapter 1: Baby Derek**

"Mom?" Lydia's head shot up from its uncomfortable place on the wall as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and rolled her neck a bit she walked towards the young Derek Hale. "Derek?" Lydia whispered nudging the teen wolf with a timid finger, his eyes began to shift under his lids at an alarmingly fast pace before shooting upwards "What the hell?" He gasped, eyes wild and glowing a vibrant blue. Lydia held on to his bicep, the veins beneath the skin throbbing and flexing in distress, "Derek" she tried softly trying to calm the boy as he attempted to leap off of the sterile metal table, " where am I? Where's my mom? Who are you?" He asked his voice filled with panic and his teeth gritting in frustration.

"Derek, it's me Lydia, we found you in some sort of Mexican tomb and you've aged backwards" he stared at her for a split second before yelling and snapping his head towards the door where Dr. Deaton stood holding a bucket of ice. "Here Derek, put this on your head you're running a fever one even abnormal for a wolf" Derek gulped and eyed the bucket with trepidation before reaching for a handful and smothering it across his face and sighing in relief. "Derek what's your last name?" Lydia questioned reaching for some ice and holding it against his back "Hale, I'm Derek Hale. I know who I am, who the hell are you?" he asked leaning into her icy touch.

"Memory loss," Dr. Deaton concluded "yeah but how much?" Lydia wondered Deaton circled Derek "perhaps Derek cannot remember the whole of his adult life" "what the hell? I'm seventeen" Derek hissed moving to hop off the table again. "I can take him to Scott if you want Doc, maybe he'll be more comfortable?" "The fuck is Scott?" Derek mumbled shoving some ice into his mouth and chewing noisily "Scott is like you, a werewolf" Lydia explained "what- I'm not a werewolf…" Lydia smirked before grabbing a scalpel off of a table and running it across Derek's arm watching as the skin immediately began to knit back together "anymore denials?" She questioned the boy gulped, shook his head and rubbed his arm. Lydia led Derek to her car and climbed in as he stood on the other side, waiting. "Okay I know you're older but I am 99% sure that they had cars in your time" she joked reaching to open the door "very funny," he said mirthlessly "I just want to know why the fuck I am trusting you, for all I know you're a hunter" Lydia threw her head back in laughter "banshee actually, though my best friend she is- was one…"

Lydia was silent as she remembered Allison in the past tense shaking out of the moment to flip on the radio. "After we see this 'Scott' will you take me to my family?" Lydia froze and turned to the boy whose eyes were wide and questioning "before we see Scott I should probably show you something" the ride to the Hale residence was silent as Derek looked at Beacon Hills marveling at the new buildings and establishments. "This is your house Derek" Lydia whispered quietly hopping out of the car and leading him to the ruins of the Hale household young Derek stared at the remains of the once standing manor he looked at her with a heart wrenching sadness his mouth opening and closing.

"What happened?" He asked kicking around a few stones "look you don't remember any of this and I don't want to-" "Lydia, it's my life I need to know" "Kate Argent killed your family in a fire when you were a teenager, the only people who survived were you, obviously, your sister Cora, and your Uncle Peter." Derek sat on the hood of her car "Kate? Kate wouldn't- I know Kate she loves me okay?" Why would Kate?" "Kate is a blood thirsty hunter she only started hooking up with you because her psychotic father demanded her to get close to you and your family" Derek rested his head in his hands " this is...This is way too much I don't understand I want to see Kate I want to ask her, I want to see my family" " I can call Peter If you really-" " No!" Derek yelled cutting her off " I want to see my mom okay? And Laura and Cora!" Tears were streaming down his face now in angry wet streams. "Derek I'm so sorry" Lydia whispered rubbing his shoulders in soothing patterns gasping in surprise as he turned to embrace her and rest his head in the crook of her neck.

"If what you're saying is true I must've killed Kate right? I must've ripped her throat out with my bare hands for what she's done, for what she did" he was seething, nails elongated and face morphing. "Peter killed Kate" Derek calmed himself "he did?" " Or so he thought" came a boy's voice Scott McCall stood on top of some of the Hale rubble " Hey Derek, guess you don't remember me either" Scott said flashing his red eyes in the boy's direction " you're an alpha" Derek concluded pushing Lydia behind him instinctively. Lydia pushed Derek towards Scott "this is Scott McCall Derek," she introduced with a look towards Scott who nodded and offered Derek his hand "oh fuck, are you like... My son?" Lydia and Scott burst into laughter much to Derek's chagrin " uh no actually hell no but we're kind of like a pack but not really we have a love-hate relationship" Derek nodded processing the information.

" We're going to try and get your memories back Derek I promise, but for now you have to trust us" Derek looked around at the two kids before swallowing a breath and nodding his head rapidly " okay, yeah I trust you" Scott smiled before looking at Lydia " I can take him to my house-" Lydia waved him off " my mom is out of town, I've got the house all to myself for quite a while he can stay with me" " Lydia are you sure because we don't know where we stand with the full moon and all that-" " if I'm in trouble you'll hear me" she said with a smirk " can't argue with that" Scott mumbled. Scott walked over to his bike and rode off while Lydia and Derek hopped back into her car, "why did you offer to let me stay with you?" Derek asked with interest Lydia glanced at him from her peripheral gaze

"I saw how nervous you were around Scott" Derek nodded meekly " I've only ever seen female alphas like my mom and my aunts, they always warned my siblings and I of a male alpha's wrath". "Scott is the nicest alpha probably ever, he's oh what was it called a true alpha" Derek's eyes widened and his jaw dropped" that's impossible, he's so young" Lydia nodded" his eyes were yellow now they're red need more proof?" "He skipped the blue?" Lydia nodded. She pulled into her driveway killing the engine and walking towards the front door. "The guest room is upstairs to the left and the bathroom is right across the hall so make yourself at home" Lydia encouraged throwing her keys into a decorative bowl and tossing her heels onto a nearby couch. Derek went upstairs and Lydia followed, going to her room to shower and change into pajamas. After a long hot shower Lydia walked clad in only a towel to her room letting out a small scream as she saw young Derek Hale sitting on her silky purple comforter sans shirt. "Knocking would've been sufficient" she said snappily walking over to her dresser and setting out some clothes. Derek attempted to cover his eyes with one palm " um shit yeah I'm sorry um-" Lydia laughed her back still facing him " it's so weird seeing Derek Hale stutter" "what am I like in the future?" Lydia pondered the question before facing him, clutching her plush towel to her chest in modesty. " Dark, brooding, mysterious, scary, handsome- you're a total bad boy package honestly" she said with a short laugh " oh" he said in astonishment " oh" she repeated teasingly " so are we friends in the future or now I guess it would be?"

Lydia looked at the boy whose face was consumed with curiosity " we don't really interact I mean well you tried to have me killed once but that was a huge misunderstanding-" " I'm sorry" Derek blurted Lydia was taken aback at his apology " it's- uh- it's okay it was a misunderstanding like I said" " I don't know why I wouldn't... Interact with you, you're so gorgeous" he said a slight blush tinting his dimpled face Lydia's face flamed. "There's a bit of an age difference" Derek shook his head " age is nothing but a number, plus I probably don't look nearly as old as I am, werewolf perks" Lydia shrugged " you're right, and you don't, I don't know you just never really held an interest to me nor I to you" she turned once more to absently rummage through her drawers.

"So if I did this," here he ran a hand across her bare shoulder and grinned boyishly when she shivered "would you still hold no interest in me?" He wondered whispering in the shell of her ear. "Maybe" she said breathily he laughed trailing her neck with his cool breath and nimble fingers. Derek turned her flushing her body against his " you're so soft" he whispered nuzzling her neck and running his fingers through her damp hair " and you're not" she giggled wrapping her arms around his neck causing her towel to drop to the floor " oops" she said pressing herself to him " shit," he groaned grasping at her flesh hungrily " this escalated quickly" he finished Lydia nodded grabbing the hem of his shirt and proceeding to lift it from his body. He gently grabbed her face between his hands and kissed her, testing the waters he placed a palm over her bare breast and gave a gentle squeeze Lydia choked down a laugh "what?" Derek asked in alarm removing his hand Lydia grabbed it back and put it in the same place " nothing, you're just such a teenager" Derek blushed but clawed at her breasts anyway. "Are you a virgin?" He asked quietly as she began to guide him to her bed " oh sweetie, no" he smiled " oh okay I was just wondering because I didn't want to hurt you because when Paige and I-" he stopped short of his ramblings gulping a few times and shaking his head as it to rid himself of the memory. Lydia recalled the Paige story Stiles had told her and rubbed his shoulders softly "We don't have to do this you know, the hormones in here are exceedingly high we could-" "no" he interrupted with a sweet kiss. Lydia's back hit the bed and she moaned as Derek began to kiss from her navel to her face whispering sweet nothings of "why are you so pretty?" "So soft" " this is awesome".

"Derek!" Lydia squealed as he began to place his fingers at her slick entrance moving one in any out slowly in a repetitive motion "is this okay?" He asked huskily leaning down to capture her swollen lips in a kiss "mmmh, more than okay oh my god" her back arched as he applied more pressure to her clitoris he placed a warm palm over her stomach to still her squirming as her orgasm ripped through her body. "Do you have a condom?" He asked timidly she nodded her breath coming out I'm short pants she rolled onto her stomach and reached towards her dresser drawer and pulled out a pink condom and threw it to him. Derek examined the item with distaste " what the fuck" he said with a laugh Lydia covered her face with a pillow " it's the only  
Color left okay" she explained he shook his head shimmied out of his pants and boxers and placed the pink latex over his member. "C'mere" he said grasping at her ass and pulling her towards him she stopped him as he  
Poised himself at her entrance "could you go slow I haven't really done this in a while" he nodded in understanding before kissing her forehead and taking her hand in his.

"Shit..." He groaned as Lydia's heat enveloped him in milking waves his thrusts were slow and tortuous as he focused on easing himself into her in a way that would elicit more pleasure than pain. A few more pumps and a thrusts and the two became undone saying the other's name in Unison when they climaxed. Derek rolled off of Lydia languidly before wrapping her in a spoon like fashion "you're a spooner?" She said with humor he laughed "yeah is there a problem?" He joked tickling her neck with a soon- to- be hickey "no, it's just rare" she admonished snuggling into him. "How was it, um how was I?" He asked self-consciously "I orgasmed three times that's a rare thing, you were perfect" she pecked his Lips in a shy kiss.

They lay there for what seemed to be hours tickling and reason each other until a loud booking voice came from downstairs "Lydia? It's me! Stiles!" A few murmurs were heard before he spoke again "and Malia! Can't forget her... Ow" he hissed as if he'd been punched. "And the Oscar for worst timing ever goes to..." Lydia whispered eyeing Derek in panic who only shrugged and mouthed an "oh shit". "Lydia we're coming up!" Lydia cowered beneath the covers and cringed when the door flew open "Holy shit!"


End file.
